Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of smart home, and more particularly to a mobile-phone controlled intelligent steam cooker.
Description of the Related Art
Because food cooked in a steam cooker has good taste and the nutrition of the food is not destroyed but maintained as the steam cooker is always permeated with steam during the cooking, the conventional hotpot eating method is changed, and the steam cooker becomes increasingly popular with promotion of a healthy lifestyle. However, the existing steam cookers are bulky, and are unsuitable for use in most of small families; moreover, it is very rare to cook, using a cooking kitchenware, especially a steam cooker, following prompts of a recipe program according to an APP installed on a mobile phone.
The existing steam cookers are mainly divided into two types. In one type, water in a seat is heated to produce steam, and the steam rises and enters a steam pot for steaming food in the cooker body, for example, a multifunctional steam cooking machine disclosed in China Publication No. CN105054763A (Application No. 201510533901.1) in which it takes at least two minutes to produce steam by heating water. In the other type, high-pressure steam is used to rapidly heat food, for example, a steam hotpot disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. CN202619334U in which steam is produced by a steam furnace and is delivered through a pipe into a hotpot for heating food; however, the steam hotpot is difficult to carry because the steam furnace is large and heavy, and is high in power consumption and high in cost.